Billianaire Project
by mkbrock
Summary: Austin's won't move on. Austin's billionaire father pays Ally to date him so he will move on. Will he move on? Will Ally get caught?
1. Parental Control

**Parental Control**

I walked into the Moon house following Austin. We were getting ready to go to a movie with Dez and Trish! He was going to give me a ride considering my dad grounded me for hiring Dallas. "Wait here, I got to go get ready." He said before running up the stairs. Then a man walked to me. He has blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes. He looked like a guy I once saw in a movie! The man from "Marley and Me"! "Hi, you must be Ally! Come and sit with me in the living room." I nodded and followed him to the living room. "May I say you are so beautiful? Way prettier than that girl he brought a few weeks ago!" I blushed. "Thank you, sir! You must be talking about Brittney! Such a shame about their break-up." He oddly nodded his head no. "He didn't tell you?" I looked at him confused. "Tell me what?" He looked at me surprised. "She cheated on him!" I was utterly shocked. "Yeah! He keeps talking about it. I wish he would just move on!" After he said that he looked at me like I was an angel. "YOU!" He yelled. "Me?" I said. "Yes! You! You can date my son! Get him to move on!" I stood there shocked. "No! No! No!" "I pay anything!" I stared at him in disbelief. "I'll give you anything! I'll pay for a vacation, I'll buy you an island, College?" I stood there and looked down. "Ahh… College. Where did you want to go?" "My dream is to go to Harvard." He looked at me surprised. "Wow! How impressive!" He started writing a check. "Here, 100,000 dollars" Oh yeah! Did I mention he is a billionaire? "Oh my god." I said taking the check. "Taking that check tells me that you're in." We shook hands. I felt kind of bad. I would be using Austin, my best friend! How the heck am I going to do this! "AUSTIN?" I yelled. I wonder what's taking so long. "YEAH! COME UP!" I walked up his stairs and walked into his bedroom. He was standing in front of his body mirror. "Can you help me?" He pointed at his tie. It wasn't a dressy tie. I tied it for him. "You know, Brittney was perfect at tying these." He said looking down with a frown on his face. I lifted his chin and looked in his eyes. "Lessen, you are too good for her. She can't do that to you. You deserve better." He looked in my eyes and the weird thing he was blushing. "You know?" He seemed embarrassed. "Don't worry Austin. Your secret is safe with me." He smiled at me. It seems like we were having a moment. Maybe this whole "Getting Austin to like me" thing won't be heard after all. We were finally ready for the movie. We were on our way down the stairs when I felt Austin intertwine our fingers. I was surprised on how he pulled a move on the first day of my job! I saw his dad as we were running out the door. He was smiling and giving me thumbs up. Austin opened the car door for me and I got in and he did as well. He was driving with one hand and holding my hand with the other. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach then I started to feel bad. I'm leading him on.


	2. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion!**

I woke up to my phone playing "Love Me". Austin recorded it on my phone. "Hello?" I said sounding kind of annoyed. "God! Did I just wake you up?! I'm so sorry Ally cat!" As soon as I heard the word Allycat I knew who it was. "Austin, calm down!" I said giggling. "Oh... Sorry. Anyway, Will you come to my family barbeque my dad's having… with me? I don't know who anyone is because my family lives in Texas." I laughed. He sounds pretty nerves. "Who knew that Austin Moon had a southern part in him?" I couldn't help but laugh. "And sure Austin! I'd love to go!" after that I heard him yell wahoo! I started laughing uncontrollably. He did, too. "Ill come and get you at 1!" With that he hung up. I looked at the time and It's 11:30! I need to get ready! I jumped in the shower and you know, did my thing. I changed into a cute light purple sundress with a brown elastic belt. I put on some sparkly silver flats. I put my makeup on and put some lotion on. I spray my neck and arms with my Blue Pink perfume! I'm all ready. In good time too! The doorbell rang and I ran down my stairs and opened my door. "Woah." He looked at me like I was Megan Fox. I laughed and grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. "BYE DAD!" I yelled. We walked to his house and went to his back patio. "Ally! How nice to see you! You look absolutely beautiful!" His Dad said. Austin looked at me confused. "You guys have met?" His dad patted his back. "Actually, I have! Before that movie." Austin blushed remembering what all happened that night. I find it so cute that he blushes over me. I giggled. Austin looked at me and smiled. Then I saw someone grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Austin!" He said man hugging Austin. "Hey Shawn! This is Ally." With that Shawn checked me out and his eyes stuck on my breasts. EWWW! "His girlfriend." I said. Hopefully this will make him stop staring at my boobs! It worked. He looked away at Austin. "NICE DUDE!" He said fist bumping Austin. Austin was kind of frozen and staring at me. I pulled him to the side. "Sorry! He was staring at me… and not at my face." He looked at Shawn and growled. I giggled. "It's fine." He paused. "If I have to pretend to be your boyfriend, Can I do all the boyfriend stuff?" He said smirking. Looks like he's going to enjoy this. "Sure, I guess." I said. He didn't waste any time. He rapped his arm around my waste and we walked back to Shawn. "So! How long have you guys been dating?" Shawn seemed suspicious. "Three months." Austin said. "We met at my Dad's store. Sonic Boom. It's a music store." Austin's dad barged into the conversation. "Ally, Why won't you perform for us?" I started to freak out. "Umm.. I don't know! I mean I don't sing I write and play." Austin grabbed my hand " I'll sing. Come on!" He dragged me into his house and to his grand piano. I sat down on the stool and he sat beside me. watch?v=XByXpMAF8iA . After the song ended He looked at me. He stared me in the eyes and I did the same. I looked away and at Austin's dad and saw he was smirking at me. How could I do this to Austin! He's the sweetest guy I have ever met! He's perfect. I smiled to myself at that thought. Maybe this wasn't just a job. Maybe I really like Austin.


	3. Way better than Brittney

**Way better than Brittney**

Trish and I went shopping today. I decided I should tell Trish the whole situation. "Umm. Trish? I need some advice." She looked at me shocked. "You want advice from me?! You're the wise one! Not me!" I frowned. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. "I'll try." She said nodding her head. "Okay.. Firstly, Austin's dad is paying me to date Austin." With that Trish's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! YOU'RE DATING AUSTIN?!" I covered her mouth. "No! Not yet at least! His dad wants me to help Austin move on! He's paying me into Harvard!" Trish frowned at me. "If Austin finds out he would kill you!" I put my face in my hands letting tears come out. "And the worst part is, I actually like him!" Trish hugs me. "Oh Ally!" I cried into her shoulder. "You should tell Austin the truth." I pulled away. "No way! Austin would hate me!" After screaming that my phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the phone trying to sound normal. "Ally?! Have you been crying?!" Austin said sounding worried. "N-No." I sniffed. "Ally. I'll be in the practice room in 10!" With that he hung up. "You need to tell him." I sighed. "I know. Come on, I need to get to the practice room." With that we walked to Sonic Boom. Before I went into the practice room Trish hugged me goodbye and gave me an assuring smile. I walked into the room with watering eyes. "Ally!" Austin ran to me hugging me super tight. "What's wrong?!" I couldn't tell him. Trish is going to kill me! I just decided to say something about my mom… That usually makes me break down. "My… Mom. I miss her!" Austin hugged me tighter. "You see, my mom is in a rehab in Alaska. She's been addicted for 5 years. One day she attacked me which made my dad call the cops and they took her away." Austin pulled away a little just so he could look me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ally!" He wiped my tears away. "Thanks Austin." I stared into his eyes and grabbed his hand that was on my cheek. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. Our lips moved into a perfect harmony. I pulled away to find his smiling wide. "Way better then Brittney." With that I giggled.


	4. You Used Me

**You Used Me!**

"Austin! Come here!" I heard Dez scream from the practice room. Austin ran up the stairs then closed the door behind them. "So did you tell him?" Trish said while sitting on the counter. I'm working. "I just couldn't! He kissed me!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me but I don't care. "WHAT?!" I could tell she was both mad and happy. "Trish! I think I love him!" She was speechless. I looked down. I didn't know what to do. "Ally!" I heard someone scream madly. I turned around to find a very angry Austin. He was red like Tinkerbelle! "What's wrong Austin?" I was nerves. "How could you! You used me! I thought you really liked me! I really liked you! I kissed you for crying out loud!" I began to cry. I grabbed his arm. "Austin! I can explain!" Austin pushed my arm away. I saw tears forming in his eyes. "You explained enough to Trish yesterday!" after he said that he ran out of the store. "TRISH?! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed. I was really upset. "I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" She screamed back clearly confused. "Trish butt-dialed me yesterday." Dez said then he left. Trish hugged me but I pushed her away.

**Sorry guys! I know its short but It shows the point! Anyone I'm ganna post the next one soon **


	5. You're Worth More than Harvard

**You're Worth More than Harvard**

It's been about two months since I've seen Austin. I miss him more than anything. Today I decided to return my check to Austin's father. I knocked on Austin's door and waited patiently. Finally his dad answered the door. "Ally? What are you doing here?" He looked really confused. "I'm here to give you this." I held out the check but he pushed it toward me. "No! You deserve it!" I looked at him confused. "But he found out! I don't deserve it." I pushed it toward him. "No Ally." He pushed it back and closed the door. I'm hopeless. I decided that I would stick through the mail slot. After that I went to Trish's. "Hey Ally! So did you give the money back?" She said while hopping on her bed. I sat on her recliner. "He wouldn't take it. So I just put it in the mail slot." Trish nodded at me. "Good job Ally!" I laughed. "So... You and Dez?" I raised my eyebrows. "Fine! You caught me! We have a date!" I jumped up and down. "Yayyy! How cute! When is it?!" She rolled her eyes at how happy I am. "Friday. We're going to the movies." I jumped up and down again. "I'm totally going to pick out your outfit." I screamed running into her closet. I picked out a long hippy dress. It was blue with orange yellow flowers on the bottom. And picked out a brown head rap, and some brown Jesus sandals. "Woah Ally! This is so not me!" She laughed and I did too. She's miss POW! All her clothes are super loud. "I want you to surprise Dez!" I smiled. "Well this is surely surprising." She laughed. I did too. My phone rings. "Hello?" It was my dad. "Hey! Come home. It's time for dinner." I looked at Trish. "Alright be there soon." With that I hung up. I hugged Trish good bye and walked home. Right before I walked up my porch steps I was stopped when I heard "ALLY! WAIT!" I turned to find Austin running towards me. "Austin?" Now I'm just lost. "Why did you give back the money?!" He looks almost confused as I did. "Austin, you're worth more than Harvard." After that he smiles and pulled me close. "Allycat… I love you." I smiled so wide I think it ate my face. I laughed and said "I love you too Austin." With that he pulled me into a soft, passionate kiss. I'm so glad I took the job because it brought me and Austin together. But I'm even happier that I quit because it brought us even more together. I love Austin Moon!


	6. SEQUAL!

**SEQUAL!**

Me and Austin have been dating for about 3 years now. Today we are graduating and I'm super excited! Guess what!... I'M GOING TO HARVARD! Apparently I didn't even need Austin's dad to get in! I got a full scholarship! Isn't that great! Austin's coming with me. Since he's already made a living, he doesn't need to go to college. He became more famous after he shared that he fell in love with his song writer. Apparently, the fans love that. He has won a Grammy, A MTV Award, and a Teen Choice Award! Yeah, A lot has happened in 3 years. Dez became a movie director! Never thought I would say that because his video ideas for Austin were…. Strange. Trish and he are going strong. It's weird. 4 years ago you would never think they would end up being together. Trish is still Austin's manager. She's pretty rich now. She's also pregnant! Can you believe it! If you thought she was hormonal then you should see her now! I laughed at that thought. Right now, I'm changing into my graduation dress. I got a pretty green one shoulder dress, a brown elastic belt, and some flowery wedges. And to top it off, My graduation gown. I observed myself in my full body mirror. Perfect! Then I felt two strong hands grab my waist and pull me towards him. It was Austin, the love of my life. He sat me in his lap and kissed my head. "You look beautiful Allycat." I blushed. I made him stand up with me as I started to tie his tie. "You really need to learn how to tie your own ties!" He chuckled. "Why would I need to do that when I have you?" I giggled. I finished then stepped back to check him out. "OH! Baby! You look Fine!" I teased. He blushed and punched me playfully. "Stop it!" I rapped my arms around his neck. "I love making you blush." I said giggling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "I love making you giggle." I giggled again. But I was interrupted by his lips. We pulled away when we heard a honk outside. It was Dez and Trish. We decided to ride together. I grabbed his hand and ran to the limo. When we got to the school gym I started to get nerves. I didn't dare to chew on my hair because It would mess up how strait it is. We walked down the gym and sat in our assigned seats. There were pictures of each of us playing on the overhead. Mine was of me and Austin hugging in front of a waterfall. Austin's was of me and him kissing… Of course he would want to share us having PDA. I rolled my eyes as Austin's entire guy friends screamed "That's my boy!" All of my friends just giggled. We had to sit during 5 speeches. It was finally Austin's turn. He got to give a speech because he was most successful. Austin looked nerves. "Hello Fellow students, teachers, parents, and guests. I'm Austin Moon. I accepted to give a speech because I was considered most successful. I'm an international pop star who was discovered on the internet. Ive won many awards. But I'm not just successful business wise, but in Life wise. I was blessed of having a caring single father, 2 amazing life-long friends, and an amazing girlfriend. Ally Dawson is the reason I'm successful in business and in life. She's my song writer and well... My life. She's my everything. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Butterflies quickly flew to my stomach. Is he doing what I think he's doing? "Ally Dawson, will you please join me on stage?" Everyone was quiet. I got up and walked to the stage. Only looking at Austin. Trying not to freak out over my stage fright. When I finally got to Austin he grabbed my hand, got on one knee and pulled at leather box out of his graduation gown. "Ally Dawson?" Tears began to fill my eyes quickly. They weren't sorrowful tears, but happy tears. "Will please be my wife to be?" I Jumped up and down like a little girl. "YES! YES! YES!" The crowd roared and air horns were blowing! Austin jumped up and picked me up off my feet and spun my around in circles. He finally put me down and slipped the GIANT ring on my finger then kissed me. I AM IN LOVE AND INGAGED WITH AUSTIN MOON!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE STORY AND THE SEQUAL.. AND GUESS WHAT! IT'S STILL NOT OVER! I'M WRITING A NEW STORY! WELL IT' SORTA NEW. **

**I'M WRITING THE SAME STORY IN AUSTIN'S POV! YOU GET TO SEE BOTH SIDES OF THE STORY! I WILL UPDATE SOON! **

**lOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
